Felicidades
by PinkyYoshi
Summary: Y Gou supo que nunca había estado mas acompañada, porque ahí estaban quienes siempre habían estado y nunca la dejarían "No estás sola nunca lo estuviste…"


**Hola! Estoy participando del concurso propuesto por la pagina de facebook "Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers", el voto viene mediante los Reviews así que si les gusta pido por favor que me ayuden con sus comentarios :)**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic de Free! (escrito por mi, hice una traducción) y extrañamente salió un hetero xD solo espero que no me maten.**

 **La temática era "Día del Padre", un poco complicado para mi ya que va a ser mi primer día del padre sin el mio, espero no se noten muchos temas personales.**

 **Bueno, no doy mas vueltas y los dejo con la lectura**

* * *

 **Felicidades**

A pesar de su temprana perdida, Gou nunca había sentido la falta de su padre como una "ausencia". Tal vez porque en ese momento era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que ocurría realmente, o su asimilación fue diferente a la de Rin y su madre… no dejaba de ser un poco triste, pero (a pesar de que podía sonar como una frase armada) ella sentía que su papá siempre estaba con ella.

Y tal vez sea por eso que le era un poco molesto que las bienintencionadas maestras le asignaran otra actividad cuando sus compañeros preparaban cartas y regalos para el día del padre. ¿Por qué? Solía preguntarse, si ella también tenía quien reciba un regalo, y aunque no ya no se trate de una presencia tangible, ella quería recordarle a su papá que seguía celebrando ese día con él.

Con el paso de los años ese día se fue convirtiendo cada vez en algo mas nostálgico, Rin se había ido a Australia y las visitas a la tumba de su padre eran menos frecuentes al mismo tiempo que sentía su familia achicarse. Ya no preparaba regalos, que a pesar de sus preguntas su hermano solía recibir ese día, no porque Gou haya reflejado en él una imagen paterna, sino porque sabía que Rin solía sentir la falta de su padre ese día mas que ninguno, y ella intentaba hacer cosas para animarlo.

Y así de a poco fue olvidando el sentido de esa fecha, en la secundaria ya nadie hacia regalos durante las clases y los terceros domingos de Junio simplemente pasaron a ser un día mas, hasta ese momento.

 _Despierta, todos están aquí, todo salió bien…_

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus extremidades aun estaban entumecidas por el efecto de la anestesia. Sus parpados temblaron, y con un poco d esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos. Pudo divisar un par de sombras, bastante grandes, podía distinguir voces, no palabras, pero no era difícil suponer de quienes se trataba. Instintivamente volteó su mirada hacia la izquierda de la cama en la que estaba postrada, y al enfocar la vista finalmente pudo encontrarse con la cuna transparente en la que se encontraba ese pequeño ser al que por fin, después de esos largos pero hermosos meses podía ver. Su corazón se inundó de emoción mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa… se veía tan frágil que temía tocarlo a pesar de que su mano ya había querido estirarse en dirección a él.

-¡Ah! Gou, despertaste- la voz risueña de su hermano llamó su atención hacia el otro lado de la cama, pudo ver que tenía unos oscuras y pronunciadas ojeras, y sus ojos escarlata vidriosos pero inundados de felicidad.

-Vaya que te ves mal…-pronunció la pelirroja con voz débil, pero sin poder evitar una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de Rin desdibujarse.

-Eso es porque no paró de llorar desde que llegamos- Habló Haruka desde su posición contra una de las paredes, manteniendo su habitual posición de calma.

-¡Oye!- le gritó Rin al chico, para volver a mirar a Gou- Y no es que tu estes como una princesa, digamos.

-No sé porque dices esas cosas, para mí se ve tan hermosa como siempre- Habló Sousuke, su hermano del alma, quien también había compartido prácticamente toda su vida con ella y con Rin, y una de las personas que más la acompañó cuando podría haberse sentido sola. .

-Gracias Sousuke

-No tienes porque, además estoy seguro que este tipo piensa lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?- dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Makoto, y Gou solo pudo sentirse invadida de ternura al ver como su esposo, ajeno a todo miraba al pequeño bebé durmiente, desde su posición, sentado a sobre su cama, a la altura de sus aun débiles piernas.

Todo indicaba que con su acción el pelinegro había sacado a Makoto de una especie de trance en el que se encontraba sumido ya que algo asustado miró hacia todos lados para finalmente posar sus ojos sobre la chica que no podía parar de reír.

-¡Lo siento! – Habló finalmente, y recuperando la habitual dulzura de sus ojos verdes tomó una de las manos de Gou- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que nunca- contestó ella devolviéndole a él ahora la sonrisa que no había abandonado su rostro desde que despertó de la cesárea.

-Wow me parece que estamos de más, chicos- dijo Sousuke acercándose a la puerta, haciéndoles una seña a Rin y Haruka.

-Nunca podrían estarlo- dijo Makoto mientras Gou asentía timidamente.

-De todas formas deberíamos estar afuera, la enfermera aparecerá en cualquier momento a hacer un chequeo y nos va a echar a todos – dijo Rin pasando su mano por su nuca.

-Sin mencionar que estuviste volviéndola loca a preguntas desde que internaron a Gou, ya debe odiarte- agregó Haru en tono provocativo obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Sousuke.

-No bromea, estaba peor que Makoto

-¡Ya voy a hablar con ustedes dos! Además, es normal estar preocupado por mi hermana

-Una cosa es preocuparse y otra cosa es ser tan dramático como eres tu…-Siguió el mas alto, mientras Rin balbuceaba quejas por lo bajo.

-Sh… van a despertar al bebé- dijo Gou acallando una carcajada.

-Es cierto, deberíamos irnos un rato de la habitación- dijo Rin recuperando su compostura –seguramente quieren su primer momento en familia además – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordándole a los presentes a ese niño fanático del romanticismo que nunca había dejado de ser – Por cierto Gou, no me dijiste como va a llamarse mi sobrino

En ese momento la criatura comenzó a moverse, emitiendo sutiles quejas

-Está despertando- dijo Sousuke, mientras Makoto buscaba la aprobación de Gou con la mirada para finalmente levantarlo en brazos y volverse a acomodar al lado de ella, con el pequeño bebé de cabellos rojos que volvía quedarse quieto, sin terminar de despertar.

-Toraichi- pronunció Gou con tanto cariño puesto en aquella palabra que los demás pudieron sentir un temblor en sus corazones –decidimos que va a llamarse Toraichi.

Rin demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar, para que finalmente sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas.

-Gou…

-Wow seguramente se convierta en un gran nadador olímpico- dijo Sousuke con una cálida sonrisa.

-Y va a contar con un gran profesor- agregó Haruka mirando a Makoto quien también estaba al borde de las lagrimas –cuidado Rin, podría hacerte pedazos en el futuro- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo a quien el llanto y la emoción contenida no lo dejaron contestar.

Y Gou supo que nunca había estado mas acompañada, porque ahí estaban quienes siempre habían estado y nunca la dejarían, sus amigo, su hermano, el hombre con quien había elegido compartir su vida y ahora su hijo.

 _No estás sola, nunca lo estuviste…_

Entre felicitaciones, llantos (de parte de Rin) y burlas (de parte de Sousuke y Haruka), el trío se retiró de la habitación dejando a la ahora familia un momento de intimidad.

-Felicidades- le dijo Makoto sonriendo a Gou mientras le colocaba en sus brazos al pequeño Toraichi –tiene tu cabello.

-Doble felicidades- dijo ella divertida ante la cara de confusión de su esposo –Hoy es tu primer día del padre también…

-Entre todas estas cosas ni siquiera lo había recordado- contestó el sonriendo tímidamente Makoto–apenas te den el alta te prometo que iremos a saludarlo.- Gou asintió, aunque ella lo sabía, no hacía falta, porque su padre también estaba ahí, cuidándola, compartiendo el día más feliz de su vida, celebrando con ella.

Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana acariciando los rojos cabellos de Gou, quien dejó caer por fin las lágrimas de emoción que estaba conteniendo.

 _Porque siempre estuve aquí, nunca te dejé, y verte feliz es mejor que cualquier regalo._

 _FIN_


End file.
